my_warrior_cats_fanclansfandomcom-20200215-history
The message of the clouds
It was the last week of leaf-bare,it has been a rough year for the four clans and they were eagerly awaiting the beginning of green-leaf again.In Treeclan a lot of things had changed since the last moon,a lot of kits were born,a lot of cats joined the clan and more... Mythicalclaw lied down at the soft grass that the forest had quietly,his "kits" had gotten their warrior names,Celeste was being herself again,Tetranose was happier than she could ever be...Even Treeheart and Cherrywing had kits together."What if I never find the she-cat I am looking for?"he murmured to himself.He closed his eyes as he herd paw steps coming his way,"Father!"Aurorasong smiled happily.Mythicalclaw sighed "Aurorasong...We have been through this!I am not your father."he yawned."Yes you are I remember you!"she frowned,"Go play with your brother Aurorasong..."he mewed moving away,"I just don't understand why you hide it..."she mewed "I will go help Thistlepaw with his hunting now..."Aurorasong fled towards her brother.Mythicalclaw sighed and looked down sadly,why DID he try to hide it from her if she knew.Suddenly his ears perked up as he heard a sound,or at least he thought he herd,a strange feeling came to him like someone was watching him.He braced himself just in case someone attacked him,but nobody came. At night. "Goodnight Mythicalclaw"Melodywish yawned as she went to sleep with the other warriors.Mythicalclaw went to sleep and dreamed about his future,what would happen next and potential adventures that he could get himself into.As he was sleeping quietly at his mossbed,he heard a slight whispering coming from outside.He woke up alarmed "Were is she?"a voice whispered aggressively,"I heard that she likes to sleep near trees..."mewed another voice.Mythicalclaw saw tow tom cats whispering to each other,one of them seemed kind of familiar as well.He didn't knew how to react yet so he kept listening to the conversation.Suddenly one of the toms turned around and looked at a cat that was sleeping under a tree,"There she is get her!"she voice yowled quietly,Mythicalclaw couldn't make out who she was but he knew one thing,they were after her.When he was about to attack them,he saw more and more cats coming in Treeclan...An entire gang!Nervous,he didn't move at all and soon enough he heard hissing and mewing.He recognized it...She was Celeste! "Hey,you are not from Treeclan."Celeste mewed nervously,"Shut it!You are coming with us!"one of the toms hissed."What NO LET ME GO!"she yowled.It was too late,soon enough she was surrounded by cats and they were forcing her to follow them."No...not her too..."Mythicalclaw whispered."WAKE UP THEY ARE TAKING HER!"Mythicalclaw yowled as loud as he could,most of the Treeclan warriors got up alarmed waiting for explanations."THEY FOUND US OUT RUN!!!"A black and white tom wearing a shiny collar on his neck hissed and all of the invaders started running taking Celeste with them."AFTER THEM!"Nightstar hissed furiously,Oakfang and Berryfang alongside with other Treeclan cats start to run towards them but they were too fast."Get back here!"Berryfang yowled as she ran trying to desperately catch up,but it was no good.Soon enough they were out of sight,"I am so sorry my mentor..."Berryfang mewed to Tetranose breathing heavily.Tetranose said nothing as she stared at the distance in shock,"They left...And took her with them..."Mythicalclaw gasped confused."I don't get it,why would they want to do with Celeste?"Cherrywing mewed,"I don't get it either."Mythicalclaw said with a sad expression on his face,"I need sometime alone..."with that he walked slowly towards his mossbed again crying...What did he do to deserve this?First his parents,then his best friend and sister and now his former mate...Why? Really early in the morning. "Hey!Pssst!Wake up!"a voice whispered to Mythicalclaw's ear,"No Melodywish...I haven't seen Treeheart..."Mythicalclaw whispered in his sleep."Hey listen!Wake up!"the voice continued but louder this time,"Fine..."Mythicalclaw yawned and got up with his eyes half closed.Once he opened his eyes and came to his senses he saw a black she-cat with blue eyes looking at him filled with interest,she looked nothing like any other cat in Treeclan,"Huh?Who are you?What are you doing in our territory!?"he mewed somewhat aggressively.The she-cat rolled her eyes and tried to calm him down,"Don't be afraid "mister tough warrior" I mean no harm."she mewed ironically.Mythicalclaw started sniffing her curiously,he tried to touch her with his paw but...It went right through her.He backed away nervously,"Who are you????"he mewed scared."I thought that you would already knew by now."she smiled,"I am Moonsong!The spirit of guidance as you Treeclan cats call me..."she mewed with pride."Moon...who?"Mythicalclaw mewed confused,"Moonsong...The one that gifts the good and punishes the bad...Haven't you heard of my story!?"she mewed surprised."Oh yeah!You are a part of the three Starclan gods!"he mewed shocked.Moonsong laughed and nodded,"What are you doing here?"he asked,"I have been watching you the past moons...You really impressed me,you were tough,loyal and a great warrior to Treeclan."she mewed pleased."I find it really unfair that you had so many losses in your life...Cats like Bloodgem,the tom that kidnapped Celeste have so much luck in their life....Its so unfair..."she hissed."Bloodgem?"Mythicalclaw mewed,"Yeah,he is brutal,cruel and ambitious.He is the leader of a gang of rouges and tries to find ways to get new territory and become more powerful."Moonsong frowned."This makes no sense!How can Celeste help him become more powerful and expand territory?"he mewed in confusion,"You will see along the way...."Moonsong smiled mysteriously making Mythicalclaw tremble. Before Mythicalclaw could ask another question she spoke over him."As I said earlier,I got sick of you always loosing important parts of your life...I mean,aren't YOU tired of loosing friends and family?"she asked looking at him sadly.Mythicalclaw nodded with a heavy heart,"That is why I want to grant you a gift.I will tell you were Celeste is and help you find her."she yowled."WHAT?YOU KNOW WERE SHE IS?"he mewed excited,"Hush!You don't want to wake everyone up."she whispered."You know were Leafclan is?From there keep going west,until you find a small barn.This is were he lives."she explained,"Wait but..."Mythicalclaw paused for a second,"Ok...I will leave tomorrow morning and...","Wait you are going to go alone?"Moonsong mewed surprised."I am not putting my clan in danger...I don't want to loose anyone ever again..."he mewed determined.Moonsong smiled and nodded at Mythicalclaw pleased,"As you wish..."with that she started to walk of into the distance."By the way...."Moonsong turned around before she left,"When you meet the first stranger cat in your journey whisper to them..."I found you,you will help me,and not be foul.".With these words she walked off into the shadows leaving Mythicalclaw murmuring behind her,"What?How does that even make any sense!Wait!"he said confused,"I NEED ANSWERS!!!"He yowled as quietly as he could,trying not to wake up anyone but Moonsong had already disappeared.Mythicalclaw sighed and lied down to sleep.Was this the right choice?And why did he had to say these words to the first cat he met?"Moonsong is a starclan spirit...She knows what she is doing...Right?"he thought to himself... The next day... Mythicalclaw started to slowly walk out of camp,looking back at his clan sadly.He glanced at a couple of bushes that were the boundaries that separated Treeclan with the rest of the land."Here we go...This is for you Celeste..."he whispered and started walking towards them,when a paw touched his shoulder."Hey,were are you going?"Mythicalclaw turned around alarmed to see Tetranose looking at him with wide eyes.He looked at her with a sad look on his face "Look...I....am leaving..."he mewed,"What?"she mewed surprised."On a journey to find Celeste."he continued.Tetranose ears perked up in curiosity "Celeste huh....You miss her too,don't you...."she sighed,Mythicalclaw nodded waiting for her to say something."She was our best friend...Hey,um...How are you planning to find her anyway?"she asked silently,"Its hard to explain...We need to go west from were Leafclan is to find Bloodgem's barn and...","Whoah,slow down!How are you so sure that she is there and why aren't you bringing anyone else with you?"she asked him in confusion,she had so many questions."Lets just say...That I had a vision and...I am not going to bring anyone with me because...I don't want to lose you,any of you!"he sighed patting his paw at the ground nervously."By the way...Bloodgem is the leader of the rogue gang,he has Celeste for mysterious reasons."he mewed before Tetranose could ask him. He sighed and turned around ready to leave when Tetranose mewed at him,"I am coming too!"she smiled."What?No...no...You are staying right here safe and sound!"Mythicalclaw mewed nervously."Celeste is my friend too!I want to help her,we have known each other since we were apprentices!"she spoke. (Not finished) Category:Stories